valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Death Prophet
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 1 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 3 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 03. Februar 2004|Dota 2 = 08. Dezember 2011}} Krobelus, die Death Prophet 20px (Todesprophetin), ist eine Intelligenz-Heldin aus DotA und Dota 2. Sie ist eine Fernkampf-Einheit der Dire, deren Ultimate-Fähigkeit großen Schaden gegen Gegner und Gebäude verursachen kann. Im Spiel kann sie die Rolle einer Pusherin, Nukerin und Durablerin übernehmen. Ihre Fähigkeit Crypt kann einen großen Flächenschaden verursachen, während sie mit Silence gegnerische Helden silencen und damit zeitweise nur noch beschränkt handlungsfähig machen kann. Mit ihrer passiven Fähigkeit Witchcraft werden die Abklingzeit und die Manakosten von Crypt und Silence verringert, ihr eigenes Bewegungstempo und die Anzahl der Geister für ihr Ultimate erhöht. Krobelus gehört sowohl zu den effektivsten, als auch einfachsten Pushern des Spiels. Ihr Ultimate Exorcism beschwört eine von ihrem eigenen Level und der Fähigkeit Witchcraft abhängige Anzahl an Geistern, die Gegner und Gebäude angreifen und beschädigen können. Dabei stehlen sie einen kleinen Anteil der entzogenen Lebenspunkte und geben ihn Death Prophet nach dem Ende der Wirkung als Heilung zurück. Exorcism lässt sich nicht mit Aghanim's Scepter verbessern. Hype When she unleashes her army of ghosts, Death Prophet excels at demolishing enemies and their defenses alike. Leading her team's forces toward the enemy base with wave after damaging wave from her swarm, her onslaught can seem unstoppable. Biographie "Krobelus war ein Death Prophet, was eine Art ist zu sagen, dass sie das Schicksal der Reichsten voraussagte, die wünschten hinter den Schleier zu blicken. Aber nach Jahren voller Recherchen für andere, begann sie Anhaltspunkte auf ihr eigenes Schicksal zu suchen. Als der Tod sich weigerte, seine Geheimnisse zu lüften, versuchte sie sie mit ihrem Leben zu kaufen. Aber das ultimative Opfer erwies sich als nicht ausreichend. Der Tod verschmähte sie immer wieder und behielt seine größten Geheimnisse. Ihre Eifersucht wuchs. Andere konnten für die Ewigkeit sterben - warum nicht auch sie? Warum wurde sie allein mit ermüdender Regelmäßigkeit zu den Ufern des Lebens zurückgebracht? Warum war sie der einen Sache nicht würdig, die allen anderen lebenden Kreaturen in die Wiege gelegt wurde? Trotzdem ließ sie sich nicht entmutigen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich wieder aus dem Grab erhob, nahm sie einen Teil des Todes mit ihr. Geistererscheinungen folgten ihr wie Bruchstücke ihrer zersplitterten Seele, ihr Blut wurde dünn und ektoplasmisch, sie wurde zu einer Kreatur der Dämmerung... Sie gab einen kleinen Teil ihres Lebens mit jedem Ableben und sie wähnte ihr Ende in Sicht. Mit ihrer nun doppelten Hingabe zum Tod und keinem anderen Kunden als sie selbst, warf Krobelus sich nur noch leidenschaftlicher in den Abgrund des Todes, mit der Absicht die eine Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, die sich nicht erfüllen lassen wollte: Dass Death Prophet eines Tages nicht mehr aus ihrem Grab auferstehen würde." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *14. Februar 2013: Behob einige Fehler mit der Wellengeschwindigkeit von Crypt Swarm, Dual Breath, Breath Fire, Dragon Slave, Illuminate, Sonic Wave und Shockwave. *12. Juli 2013: Verbesserte die AI der Exorcism-Geister, da diese manchmal zu ineffizient waren und sich mit Einheiten befassten, die zu weit weg von Ihnen waren. *21. Oktober 2013: Behob, dass die maximale Anzahl an Geistern bei 23, anstelle von 27, festhing. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.04 *Level 10-Talent wurde von +10 % Magieresistenz auf +12 % erhöht. *Schaden der Exorcism-Geister wurde von 55 auf 58 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Level 10-Talent wurde von +4 % Zauberverstärkung auf 5 % erhöht. *Level 10-Talent wurde von +8 % Magieresistenz auf +10 % erhöht. *Level 20-Talent wurde von +25 Bewegungstempo auf +50 erhöht. *Level 25-Talent wurde von +400 Leben auf +600 erhöht. *Level 25-Talent wurde von +6 Exorcism-Geister auf +8 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.87 *Spirit Siphon gewährt nun keine Sichtweite mehr. *Schadenstyp von Spirit Siphon wurde von rein zu magisch geändert und geht nicht länger durch Zauberimmunität. *Schaden von Spirit Siphon wurde von 20 + 1/2/3/4% auf 25 + 1/2,5/4/5,5% erhöht. *Dauer von Spirit Siphon wurde von 5 auf 6 erhöht. *Pufferzone von Spirit Siphon wurde von 300 auf 250 reduziert. *Basisstärke wurde von 19 auf 18 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.86c *Grundintelligenz erhöht um 3 *Lebensentzug von Spirit Siphon erhöht von 1/1,8/2,6/3,6 % auf 1/2/3/4% *Verlangsamung von Spirit Siphon reskaliert von 6/10/14/18 % auf 5/10/15/20 % *Dauer von Exorcism erhöht von 30 auf 35 Gameplay-Update 6.86b *Wurde dem Captain's Mode wieder hinzugefügt. *Dauer von Spirit Siphon erhöht von 4 auf 5 Sekunden. Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Wurde zeitweise aus dem Captain's Mode entfernt. *Ersetzte Witchcraft durch eine neue Fähigkeit: Spirit Siphon. **Spirit Siphon: Erschafft eine Geistbindung zwischen Ihnen und dem Ziele, durch die 20 + 1/1,8/2,6/3,4% Max HP pro Sekunde abgesaugt werden und eine Bewegungsverlangsamung von 6/10/14/18% erwirkt wird. Dauert 4 Sekunden an. **Zauberreichweite: 500. **Pufferabstand: 300. **Besitzt 1/2/3/4 Ladungen, die nach 45 Sekunden wiederaufgeladen sind. ***Eine Einheit kann nicht durch mehrere Instanzen betroffen werden. Wirkt nicht auf Roshan. **Manakosten: 70/65/60/55. *Basisgeschwindigkeit wurde von 280 auf 310 erhöht. *Abklingzeit von Crypt Swarm wurde 8 auf 8/7/6/5 reduziert. *Abklingzeit von Silence wurde von 15 auf 15/14/13/12 reduziert. *Anzahl der Geister aus Exorcism wurde von 8/14/21 auf 8/16/24 erhöht. *Erscheinungsrate der Geister aus Exorcism wurde von 0,1 je Geist zu 0,3 Sekunden je Geist erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.85 * Geister von Exorcism wurden von 6/13/21 auf 8/14/21 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Exorcism: Anzahl der Geister von 4/12/21 auf 6/13/21 erhöht Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Stärke-Zuwachs reduziert von 2,2 auf 1,9 Gameplay-Update 6.82c *Schaden von Crypt Swarm wurde von 100/175/250/300 auf 75/150/225/300 reskaliert. *Abklingzeit von Exorcism wurde von 135 auf 145 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Abklingzeit von Exorcism wurde von 115 auf 135 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Exorcism-Abklingzeit von 100 auf 115 erhöht. *Wirkungsbereich von Silence von 350 auf 425 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Schaden der Exorcism-Geister wurde von 43-48 auf 53-58 erhöht. Trivia *Ellen McLain, die US-amerikanische Synchronsprecherin von Death Prophet und Broodmother, spricht auch GLaDOS aus der [http://de.valve.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Portal Portal-Reihe] und die Administratorin aus Team Fortress 2. Außerdem war McLain in Half-Life 2 als Overwatch Voice der Combine zu hören. Für Dota 2 sprach sie auch den Ansager: GLaDOS und den Ansager: Death Prophet. *Death Prophets ursprüngliches Modell und ihre Ikons nutzten Lilatöne anstelle der heutigen Farbgebung. Ähnliche Änderungen wurden bei Silencer und Io vorgenommen. Weblinks *Death Prophet auf Heropedia *Death Prophet auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Dota 2